


This night and evermore

by Mirilya



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Variable Efforts, changing efforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirilya/pseuds/Mirilya
Summary: “Oh yes, right here. And very much right now.”Before Crowley had a chance to so much as process this statement, he found himself with a lapful of horny angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	This night and evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Just porn, that's all. Finally posting this for Oriiana, with her quick beta.

Crowley stretched languidly across the sofa, lulled halfway to sleep in the near-silence and growing dark of the bookshop’s back room. He was quite fond of their new routine, quite enjoying spending the day relaxing, accompanying Aziraphale while he read. Crowley’s ears perked up at the soft thud of Aziraphale’s book closing.

“Mmm, done already?” Crowley mumbled, one eye drifting open. Aziraphale caught his gaze and held it in an intense stare that sent a shiver down Crowley’s spine.

“Is something wrong?” Crowley asked.

“Oh, no,” Aziraphale said, setting his book down with a soft smile. “I believe I should like you to fuck me, my dear.”

Crowley’s face flickered through several expressions, trying to find words. He found one. “Oh.”

Aziraphale removed his reading glasses, folding them and placing them atop his book. Standing, he loosened his tie, easing it out of its tight bow before turning to lock eyes expectantly on Crowley. "Is that alright, my dear?"

Crowley swallowed loudly. “Wha, y-you mean... ah- right here? Now?” 

Aziraphale unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, rolling the sleeves back to reveal pale, strong forearms dusted with golden hair. Crowley couldn't tear his eyes away. “Oh yes, right here. And very much right now.”

Before Crowley had a chance to so much as process this statement, he found himself with a lapful of horny angel. Aziraphale swung a leg over him with a surprising amount of grace and began kissing Crowley breathless. Aziraphale tasted the wine on Crowley’s tongue, nipped gently at his lower lip and drank in his tiny gasp. Carding his fingers into Crowley’s hair, Aziraphale tilted Crowley’s head away to lick and nibble along the column of his neck. Crowley squirmed under the onslaught of affection, gasping at each sharp nip of teeth.

“ _Fuck,_ Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale shifted his legs, settling his weight more fully astride Crowley’s body. Crowley tried to move his arms, but he found them trapped at his sides, held firmly in place by cashmere-covered thighs. Aziraphale shook his head. “No distractions, my dear.” He rolled his hips down, grinding into Crowley’s lap and smiling upon finding an answering hardness there. Crowley groaned, his hips stuttering up in response, grinding their clothed cocks together.

“Hahh… what’s gotten into you? Not that I’m - _ahh_ \- complaining.”

Aziraphale pulled back, flashing a coy grin. “Nothing yet, I’m afraid.”

“ _You-!_ ”

“Mm-hm.” Aziraphale smirked as he rucked up Crowley’s shirt, dragging his fingertips up firm abs and tweaking a peaked nipple. Crowley’s breath hitched and he arched his hips up, seeking out friction. His eyes were wild and blown bright gold, stunned as he was by the sudden onslaught of ethereal lust. “Ngh, please, Aziraphale-” 

Aziraphale snapped and their trousers and pants found themselves neatly folded in his abandoned chair. Crowley gasped, and Aziraphale couldn’t help his little wiggle of delight at the sensation of heat and smooth skin against him. He reached a hand down to fist both their cocks together, his warm palm dragging slowly over firm flesh.

“Hahh! Angel...”

“Too fast, dear? Shall I stop?”

“N- ah! Nnno.” Crowley keened, the slow strokes threatening to overwhelm him. A clear bead of precum formed at the tip of Crowley's cock, and Aziraphale smoothed it along his length with soft fingers.

“Oh good. I’m afraid I can’t wait much longer.”

Another languid stroke and Aziraphale was leaning back, covering his own cock with his hand. With a sigh, he smoothed his hand down and the flesh disappeared, and suddenly Crowley felt a hot wetness brushing against him. Aziraphale pressed a finger inside himself, teasing the lips of his new vulva apart. He rubbed over his clit with two fingers and sighed in satisfaction.

Crowley’s eyes snapped open in dazed surprise. “Ah- you've… changed?” Crowley struggled again to free his arms, but Aziraphale’s thighs held him tightly.

Aziraphale tutted. “While I do love the usual, I’m afraid I simply can’t wait. I need you inside me, _now_.” With that, Aziraphale lifted his hips, taking Crowley’s cock in hand and guiding it to his entrance. Aziraphale moaned as he sank down to the root, relishing the feeling of fullness.

“Fuck, you feel amazing,” Crowley groaned, his eyes rolling back at the wet heat sheathing his cock.

“Mmm, speak for yourself," Aziraphale sighed, "now if you don’t mind, I’m going to ride you.” Aziraphale rolled his hips, grinding down onto Crowley’s lap. He shifted his thighs, keeping Crowley’s hands tight against his body.

“Who am I - _hah_ \- to stop you?” Crowley asked, a bit breathless.

“Of course, you can stop me at any time.” Aziraphale gave a slow roll of his hips, a coy grin on his face.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, angel.” Crowley thrust upward to meet Aziraphale’s downward grind, pulling a breathless gasp out of him. “You look incredible.” 

Aziraphale leaned forward, gripping Crowley’s shoulders with both hands, and began to roll his hips, building a steady rhythm. Slick noises filled the room as Aziraphale sought his pleasure and revelled in it, a hand planted firmly on Crowley’s bare chest. He could feel pleasure building, a growing tingling like static in his fingers and toes. It wasn’t going to be enough. “Hah, Crowley, please…”

“Please? Wha-?” Crowley panted, genuinely confused. His own pleasure was building quite rapidly, but he’d stop immediately if that was what Aziraphale wanted.

“I need _more_. Fuck- _hah_.” Aziraphale paused, leaning back to get a better angle. He shifted his knees enough to free Crowley’s hands, guiding them up to his hips. “ _Fuck me, Crowley_.” Crowley nodded frantically, gripping Aziraphale’s hips tightly and using the extra leverage and his barely-human spine to piston his hips upward into Aziraphale.

“Ah, _yes._ ” Aziraphale gasped at the increased thrusts, pleasure once again building at an incredible pace. The rough thrust of Crowley’s cock filled him completely, satisfying a base urge he hadn’t realized was so strong. The force of their combined thrusts forced Aziraphale's breath out in little puffs. “Hah - hah - hah - so, oh! It feels so good, Crowley.”

Crowley’s skin glistened with a thin sheen of sweat from his exertions. “Ahh - Aziraphale. I’m - ffuck.” He kept thrusting, feeling his orgasm creeping up and tingling in his fingers and toes. “I’m close, I can't-”

“ _Please,_ Crowley. Fill me up.” Aziraphale arched back, his hips grinding down sharply, and brought a hand down rub against his clit. The tingling sensation grew, filling him with a hum of pleasure that lapped at the edges of his awareness, soon to overflow.

Crowley gripped Aziraphale’s hips so tightly he was sure he’d leave bruises. Matching Aziraphale’s shallow bouncing with his own whiplike thrusts, he slammed up into him two, three more times and then he was coming, sparks rushing over him and curling his toes and his spine. Crowley arched backwards with a gasp, and Aziraphale felt the pulsing heat of Crowley’s spend filling him. Aziraphale moaned, the pleasure flickering through him, tiny shocks throughout his body that left him shaking and gasping in their wake. Another slick bounce, another desperate grind of fingers against his clit and Aziraphale came with a gasp, clenching around Crowley’s cock.

Aziraphale collapsed forward, unwilling to move quite yet. Still wobbly from his orgasm, his lips brushed the corner of Crowley’s mouth. "Thank you for being so accommodating, dear," Aziraphale said with a breathless laugh.

Crowley reached up, brushing shaky fingers through Aziraphale’s short hair. He pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek, pink and warm as the rest of him from exertion. "I should be thanking _you_ , angel. Or at least whoever wrote that book you just finished."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [mirilya_writes](https://twitter.com/mirilya_writes) on Twitter


End file.
